criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Anarchy
) Sons of Anarchy (last ) }}The Anarchy is an anarchist organization featured in the World Edition of Criminal Case. Details about the anarchy came to light in The Berlin Revolutions, most of which revolved around the organization's heinous and discreet crimes throughout the years across Europe. As the story progressed, the terrorist organization caused complete mayhem for the World Police Agency, until it was finally put to an end in Sons of Anarchy. Events of Criminal Case The Berlin Revolutions One Shot, One Kill For Whom the Bell Tolls Agostine Telesca informed the team that the anarchy had hired her to slay Grimaldi. Prior to that, she revealed that she wanted to kill Pope David. During her trial, Geass had shot her, revealing that he had ordered the hit on the cardinal. After the court shooting, the police agency felt the need to confront Geass about the murder via phone call. He told that for the needs of the anarchy, Grimaldi needed to be dead. Taking advantage of Agostine's hatred of the pope, he dressed up as a cardinal and gave a lie to Victorio, telling that he could wear the outfit of the pope. Victorio's lusting of the sacred position David held was a surefire sign for him to change. Due to the embedding of a tracking device on the attire, Agostine was easily able to find and kill Victorio. Later, Ricky Romano found a rather odd missed call on his phone regarding the anarchy leader. Deciding to listen to the call, an anarchist revealed that they were perturbed of Geass' position, hating his rule. The anonymous caller revealed that they had brutally given Geass a bloodbath in Oporto, resulting in another stop for the WPA. Under the Rocks Lesson Learned When the Lights Go Out Sons of Anarchy Known Members Heads *Matthias Grimm† — Former leader of anarchy; killed by Ruben Castro. *Ruben Castro — Former leader of anarchy; presumed dead. *Giorgio Castro aka Geass† — Well-renowned leader of anarchy; killer of Agostine Telesca; killed by Austrian chancellor and his own sister. *Helena Castro† — Sister of Giorgio Castro; killed him alongside Alexander Grimm to rule anarchy. *Alexander Grimm — Leader of anarchy before being dismantled; killer of both Giorgio and Helena Castro. Important Affiliates *Sebastien Fassbinder — Originally head of German branch of anarchy; later promoted to deputy after slaying Geass. *Ben Alexopoulous — Member of anarchy and affiliate of Alexander Grimm; reason of Greece's debt. *Henrik Toivonen — Swedish hacker and intel for USA fort guard Sonya Summerslade; previously a member, also step-brother of Sebastien Fassbinder. Other Members *Boris Sokolov† — Owner of hitman association; cooperated with anarchy moments before death. *Agostine Telesca† — Hired by Geass to assassinate Cardinal Grimaldi; shot later by Geass. *Raul Silvestre — Owner of bar; role unknown. *Thomas Tournier† — Anarchist; wrote note in his own blood informing the World Police Agency to visit Montpellier. † indicates that the person is deceased; clicking the symbol directs to what case the person died in. Murders Committed *Matthias Grimm — Slain by Ruben Castro so only the Castro family would rule the anarchy. *Cardinal Victorio Grimaldi — Agostine Telesca, panetteria owner, was hired to kill the cardinal to wreak further havoc across Italy. *Agostine Telesca — Killed by Geass after her work for the anarchy was complete. *Geass — Alexander Grimm and Helena Castro ordered the hit on him for retribution of Matthias Grimm's murder; officially slain by Sebastien Fassbinder. *Alcander Hantzopoulous — Was bludgeoned by Ben Alexopoulous due to believing that the Greek government was corrupt. *Helena Castro — Austrian chancellor Alexander Grimm slew Helena after hearing rumors regarding a plot to kill Grimm. Category:Organizations in the World Edition